1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display device, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL display device is configured such that a plurality of pixels which are arranged in a matrix array are formed within a display part on a substrate, each one of these pixels is formed of a stacked body which is constituted by stacking at least one electrode, a light emitting layer and another electrode from the substrate side, and an electric current is supplied to the light emitting layer through the electrode thus allowing the light emitting layer to emit light (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Patent Publication 2000-36381, Japanese Patent Laid-open Patent Publication Hei9(1997)-148066).
Further, a so-called active-matrix type display device includes, at least, gate signal lines which are formed along pixel groups each of which is constituted of pixels arranged in parallel in one direction, switching transistors for every pixel which are turned on in response to scanning signals from the gate signal lines, drain signal lines which are formed along pixel groups each of which is constituted of pixels which are arranged in parallel in the direction which intersects the above-mentioned one direction, drive transistors which control the video signals from the drain signal lines by way of the switching transistors, and current supply lines which supply an electric current to the above-mentioned one electrodes by way of the drive transistor.
Here, although the electric current flows into another electrodes from one electrodes through the light emitting layers, another electrodes are formed in common with respective pixels, that is, another electrodes are formed of a conductive film which is formed over the whole region of a display part which is a mass of the respective pixels (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Patent Publication Hei10(1998)-319909).